


The Prompto Collection

by ffxvhoe (Nyx0206), Nyx0206



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx0206/pseuds/ffxvhoe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx0206/pseuds/Nyx0206
Summary: all my imagines/scenarios from my blog ffxvhoe





	1. Chapter 1

You sat there, eyes wide as a doe’s, staring at Prompto in disbelief.  No…no you did  _not_ just say that.  There is absolutely no possible way that you just said that.  The way that Prompto was nearly gaping at you though told you that you had, yes, just told him you loved him.  You weren’t completely to blame though; he was the one that had been smiling so bright you were sure the rays of the sun itself had raised him.

“Can we um…can we pretend I didn’t say that?” You said quietly, wanting nothing more than to be as far away from this situation as possible.  You were sure that Prompto didn’t feel the same; he’d never done anything to make you think that he reciprocated those feelings so it wasn’t right of you to throw the weight of that confession on him.  You didn’t want him to somehow feel responsible for what you felt.

Your words seemed to break Prompto out of his state of shock, and his face screwed up in confusion.  “What? Why?”

“W-well I mean, you don’t feel the same way….” You averted your eyes, glancing towards the slowly setting sun on the horizon instead.  It was an easier sun to look at than the one standing in front of you.

“Why would you assume that?”  Prompto shook his head in disbelief.  Sure he had never said it outright that he didn’t have feelings for you bu- “I actually, hah, I actually have quite a lot of feelings for you.  I mean, how could I not?” He looked at you almost like it was painfully obvious why he would love you.  “You’re one of the few people that always gives me your full attention, even when I’m just saying nonsense.  You’ve been there for me whenever- well actually you’ve been there for just about everything,” he said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck.  “So yeah, I mean, why wouldn’t I love you also?  If anything I should be asking  _you_ why you love  _me_.”  He had finished with a laugh and you couldn’t help your brows furrowing.

“I have a list, Prompto, do you really want me to start pulling it out?  You’re jokes are gloriously corny, you may not believe me but you’re actually very easy on the eyes, you’re always there for your friends no matter what, you always try to protect those that you can.  Should I go on?”  Prompto’s cheeks had turned an almost endearing shade of pink, and he had a grin on his face that bordered on embarrassed.  

“I-I think you can stop there,” he said with a light cough.  “I think my list rivals yours though,” he said with a more confident and playful grin as he composed himself.  

“I guess we’ll just have to compare then,” you smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

You had been friends with Prompto for near five years at this point.  The two of you had met at a chocobo outpost a while back and had bonded quite well over your shared love of the wonderful birds.  When he had come back to visit during his journey with the boys, he told you that he wanted you to join them.  “To help take care of their chocobos,” he insisted.  His three friends seemed to roll their eyes in good nature at that reasoning.  He’d spoken about you whenever the conversation lent itself to bringing you up, and even sometimes when it didn’t.

Over the course of the journey, spending time with the Prince’s entourage, you had grown particularly close with the blonde.  Chocobos weren’t the only topic of discussion any more, and the two of you actually had quite a bit in common with one another.  It was fairly obvious to the other three men that there was a pull between the two of you, hell, if you’d asked any of the other three guys they would have told you he was completely taken with you.  Prompto always seemed to do a pretty great job at avoiding being completely alone with you though, so when Gladio had let a comment slip about how big Prompto’s crush on you had become, you couldn’t quite bring yourself to believe Gladio.  

Sure you liked Prompto, and you definitely wouldn’t have been against possibly furthering your friendship.  But you just didn’t think it likely that Prompto would want that as well, even with what his friends would say.  

Of course, there was a day when that idea was more or less erased.

Ignis had dragged Noctis off to help him find a few ingredients he needed for tonight’s dinner, and Gladio was on the other side of the campsite, trying to fix the tent.  You could hear him grumbling all he way over where you were and something told you that tomorrow the group of you would need to either find a place to stay at or buy a new tent.

The two of you were seated around the campfire, you leaning against his shoulder and his head resting atop yours. It had been a rather exhausting day; there had been an almost absurd amount of requests for different hunts to be done, and everyone had just gotten back from killing a daemon.  That fight certainly could’ve gone better.  You were happy to not be asked to assist anyone right now, and even happier that Prompto decided to keep you silent company.  

“Hey Prom?” you said, your voice light with fatigue.

“Hm?” 

“The guys keep saying you have a crush on me.  That true?”  You put your boldness to the fact that your exhaustion was making you somewhat delirious.  You weren’t even quite sure where the question even came from.  You had settled for just letting whatever happens happen.  

“Mmm…yeah maybe a little bit.”  He let out a bashful chuckle, his eyes looking towards his bracelet that he had a tendency to fidget with whenever he was deep in thought.  It was an idiosyncrasy that you found rather endearing.  

It didn’t seem as if anything else was forth coming and you were content to leave it at that for tonight. You didn’t really think you were in the right state of mind to have a conversation this important anyway, but just as you were about to doze off on Prompto’s shoulder he said: “Only reason I never really said anything was ‘cause I was scared.”

“What’d you have to be scared about?  The guys teased me about liking you just as much as they did you.”

“I know they said that, but that didn’t mean I believed it.  Besides, I’m uh…I’m not exactly the most confident when it comes to people staying by my side.  There’s usually something or someone better that comes alone; someone with less baggage?”  He huffed a laugh.  “Who would wanna be stuck with little ol’ Prompto?  I just…don’t wanna get hurt like that I guess,” he said with a shrug.  He said all of that with such…nonchalance, like he had been worried about this for years and had finally just come to accept it. Like it wasn’t a big deal anymore if people left him – he’d come to expect it.

You tried to find the words to say, but you couldn’t figure them out.  How were you suppose to say anything in reply to that when it seemed Prompto was so set on believing that he would never be first for anyone?  As you were fighting to find the words to say, Prompto gently slid away from you and got up.  With a stretch he said, “Well, I’m gonna go see if I can find any good views around here while before the daemons start popping up.  See ya in a little bit, y/n!” 

Watching him bound off, his camera in hand, you had to wonder how deep those scars went if he was able to bury those fears so easily.


	3. Chapter 3

You wanted to cry.  You were so sick of the constant stress and late nights that your classes were demanding of you.  Who decided that this was the way people should be taught?  Who was the bright mind that decided the best way for people to learn was to make them constantly dance on the edge of an anxiety attack every other day?  

You continued to stare at the open book in front of you and the pages of notes that sat adjacent to it.  You had been at this for almost two and a half hours at this point and you still didn’t feel like you’d absorbed any of what you’d read.  How were you suppose to pass this test tomorrow?  Based on how you were getting along right now it was statistically improbable that you would get a good grade.  You brought your head down to rest on the pages of the open book and closed your eyes just for a moment in an attempt to keep your oncoming headache at bay.

“Hey.”  You awoke to a soft voice and a small shake to your shoulder.  Slowly, your eyes opened as sleep tried to glue them shut once more.  Looking around you noticed that Prompto was at your side.  He had been the one to wake up up then.  “You should get into bed if you’re that tired,” he chuckled.  That was when you noticed how dark the room had gotten.  You shot up from your bent position, eyes darting to the windows.  Stars speckled the night sky, the moon casting a soft glow over the city.  

“Oh gods,” you said, panicked.  “Oh gods, no no no.”  You couldn’t have been asleep for that long.  That was so many hours wasted that could have been used to try and get a stupid passing grade for your exam!  “I’m going to fail,” you whispered.  “I’m 100% going to fail now.”

“Hey, hey, you’re fine,” Prompto said, coming around to stand in front of you.  “C’mon, ___, deep breathes.”  Prompto began breathing in and out slowly until you began to follow along.  You didn’t feel any better, but at least the panic wasn’t growing to an overwhelming level anymore.  “You’re going to be fine,” Prompto reassured, his voice soft yet firm with his belief in you.  “You’ve been going over this stuff for days now.  You’re gonna do fine.”

“I just…I’m so fucking tired of this, Prom.  I’m tired of running myself ragged over all of this work and studying.”  You felt yourself wanting to cry again, the frustration of the situation settling into your bones.  Gods you  _hated_ this.  Prompto took your hands in his and pulled you up from your spot at the kitchen table.  He led you over to the couch where he sat down, pulling you into his arms.  

“I’m sorry,” he sighed.  “I know you’ll get through it though; I mean, you’ve killed an Iron Giant before,” he laughed.  You couldn’t help but chuckle along with him just the slightest bit at the memory.  “Just…hold your breath,” he said.  “It gets better.”


	4. Chapter 4

Prompto lay alone in the tent, you and the others still sitting around the fire.  Everyone had just finished eating dinner when Prompto announced that he would be heading to bed early.  The past week he had been getting caught inside his head more and more, getting lost to the dangerous thoughts that sent him into a tail spin of self doubt. Nobody questioned him about it which he was extremely thankful for, though a part of him did wish that one of you all would have asked what was wrong.  The only person he probably would have actually said anything to though was you.  As he laid on his sleeping bag, an arm propped behind his head, he remembered the night he told you about everything.

Prompto hadn’t meant to tell you about what he was and where he had been found.  If it had been up to him he would have made sure that none of you would ever find out about his past.  The whole thing happened after a particularly brutal fight.  You all had run out of potions so it had come down to everyone performing a somewhat haphazard first aid on one another.  Your injuries hadn’t been bad, luckily, but Prompto had a significant amount of blood running from several abrasions on his arms.

“Prom you need to take your gloves and bracelet off so the blood doesn’t dry on them,” you reasoned.  Prompto adamantly shook his head though, insisting that it was fine and that he would take care of it later.  You hadn’t let up easily.  You continued to tell him that if you couldn’t wash the wounds closer to his bracelet and any on his hands that they might become infected.  And gods damn him, Prompto didn’t have the energy to hold out against the mixture of worry and insistence on your face.  He’d agreed begrudgingly but had insisted that the two of you move a little farther away from the others.

The blonde had been toying with the idea of telling you about everything for a while – he felt he owed it to you since the two of you had been dating for over a year at this point.  Plus a part of him hoped that having someone else know would help to ease the burden.  

When you gingerly took the gloves off, followed by his bracelet you stared for a moment, confused as to what you were looking at.  Prompto let you look, but you didn’t end up saying anything, instead going back to cleaning the rest of the drying blood from his arms.  Prompto had found the silence more nerve wracking than he would have if you’d simply asked the question he knew you wanted to ask, so he began his explanation.

You’d finished what you were doing before he’d finished his story, so the two of you were sat opposite each other as he talked.  “I hate this secret,” he’d said.  “I-I hate having to lie to everyone about this; does there have to be a secret me that I’m forced to hide?”  His head hung low, his blonde locks falling to hide his face.  “Ha, you’re probably wondering why I bothered telling you any of this,” he said.  “But I just…I can’t hide who I am, even though I’ve tried so so hard, I just can’t do this alone anymore.”

You hadn’t known what to say in response when Prompto had bared himself to you like this, so all you did was come around so you were seated beside him. You pressed a soft kiss to his temple before leaning your head against his shoulder.  

“Thanks for listening,” he said quietly after several minutes had passed.

“Thanks for telling me,” you replied.  “I’m always gonna be here for you, Prom.  I’m not scared of you.  And I never will be.”


	5. Chapter 5

You and the boys had just gotten to Lestallum.  Not too long after getting into the city you all met up with Iris who had brought it upon herself to introduce everyone to Jared and Talcott.  You had taken an immediate liking to Talcott – he was just so cute!  Whenever you weren’t out looking for one of the Tombs or hunting down some daemons for extra gil, you could likely be found hanging out with Talcott either in your hotel room or out around town.  

The sun had just set and the stars had just begun to twinkle to life in the sky when you and the guys returned from a particularly brutal hunt.  Nobody had thought that you would be met with two Iron Giants so soon after the sun had winked out, yet here you guys were, straggling in one after the other completely battered and bruised.  

Potions had done a fairly good job at healing any open wounds, but the soreness still remained.  You collapsed on the couch in one of the shared hotel rooms and watched as Gladio followed suit; Ignis had taken up a spot on the couch as well but had been a bit more dignified in his collapse.  Prompto flopped onto one of the beds while Noctis took the other.

“I feel like death,” Noctis groaned, voice muffled by the pillows.

“Yes, well, you happen to look like it as well,” Ignis retorted.  While he looked completely collected compared to the rest of you, it was always easy to tell when a fight was tough for Ignis because his filter became more or less nonexistent.  In reply Noctis merely stuck his middle finger up before letting it fall limp beside him once more.

At that point Talcott came rushing into the room after hearing from Jared that you all had gotten back.  You had moved to get up to greet him but the young boy was a bit to excited it seemed, as he crushed you in a hug before you’d even fully stood.  Toppling back onto the couch with an grunt, you felt your muscles cry out in protest.  “ _Fuck_ ,” you muttered.

“Hey, ___, not in front of the kids!” Prompto said from his place on the bed.  Wrapping one arm around Talcott to return the enthusiastic hug, you used the other to imitate Noctis’s gesture from before.  Prompto ended up in a delirious fit of giggles which ended with Talcott looking over at him and then at you curiously.

“What does fuck mean?” Talcott asked, innocent eyes continuing to dart between you and the blonde.  You winced at the question and Prompto only continued to laugh harder, joined by Gladio’s roaring laugh, Ignis’s slight chuckle, and Noctis’s exhausted wry grin.

“Uh…don’t-don’t worry about it Talcott,” you gently pat his head as you smiled at him sheepishly.  “Also…don’t tell Jared I taught you that please.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh come on,” Prompto begged.  “You’re my only friend ___.  Don’t you love me at all?”  You rolled your eyes good-naturedly at the blond who was all but laying across your lap.  He’d been trying to get you to help him with one of his little photography projects.  Though you supposed “little” wasn’t the correct word; the correct word was big…very, very big.  

“First of all, I’m certainly not your only friend unless something happened to the other three guys that I’m unaware of.  Second, I’m not going to be a model.  What about this,” you gestured to yourself, “screams model material to you exactly?”

“Um…everything?” Prompto replied with a look that screamed  _are you serious_.  You returned the look full force.  He couldn’t be serious.  You were in no way someone who should be in front of a camera; behind it sure, but definitely not in front.

“Just try it,” Prompto insisted.  “Maybe you’ll actually like it!”  When your expression didn’t change Prompto went ahead to say, “You’re literally one of the prettiest people I’ve ever met.  Your smile always makes people happier, you always look good in everything, and your eyes….”  Prompto’s voice drifted off as he stared up into them.  Shaking himself out of the trance he’d gone into he continued.  “Well, I’d honestly give anything to immortalize your eyes in pictures.”

You felt heat crawling up your neck and onto your cheeks at his words.  Bringing your hands up to your cheeks and hide your face you let out a very shaky sigh.  “Alright,” you mumbled into your hands.  “Alright,” you repeated, pulling your hands away from your face.  “I’ll be your model, but if I try it and hate it we stop.  Deal?”

Prompto nodded vigorously, the brightest possible smile splitting his face, his blue eyes alight with glee.  You couldn’t keep your own smile at bay, his own contagious as always.  “Deal!” 


	7. Chapter 7

“You’re staring again,” Noctis said smugly as he caught his best friend tracking your every move on the other side of the restaurant.  It wasn’t particularly unusual for the boys to stop by and grab a bite to eat at a restaurant when they were in one of the cities.  It was particularly unusual, however, for them to stop at the same one multiple times during one stay.  

Luckily for Prompto there were any other outstandingly good restaurants in this city, so he hardly got any push back when he suggested they come to this diner almost every other night.  “I’m surprised she hasn’t noticed yet what with how obvious you’re being,” Ignis said with a smirk plastered on his face as he pushed his glasses up his nose.  Prompto’s gaze turned back to the table, eyes scanning the menu unnecessarily as he already knew what he was going to be ordering; it was the same thing he got every time they’d come here so far.  

“Shut up,” the blond said, a faint blush coloring his freckles.  His three companions only laughed quietly at his reaction.  Gladio elbowed Prompto’s side as you came over, notepad in hand.  

“Good to see you all again.  What can I get everyone?”  She started with Noctis, and then made her way around the table before finally getting to Prompto.  Before Prompto could even open his mouth to speak, however, you cut him off with a smile as you said, “Prompto, right?  Let me guess; burger, hold the pickles, and a side of fries?”

All Prompto could do was nod his head perhaps a bit too vigorously and give a bashful, “Yeah, thanks,” in reply.  As you walked away to put in their order Prompto was once again attacked by the three vultures at his table.  

“You’re the color of a tomato,” Noctis commented.

“You should ask her out,” Gladio said.

“I agree with Gladio,” Ignis replied.  “Your order was the only one she remembered and we’ve all ordered the same thing each time we’ve come here as well.”

“Guys,” Prompto whined.  “Shut up.”  Prompto couldn’t stop the small grin that grew on his lips though.  You’d actually remembered him!  Plus your smile was possibly one of the most beautiful things he’d ever witnessed.

“Check the grin,” Noctis said, that smug tone returning as he nodded his head in Prompto’s direction.

“You’re in love,” Gladio sang.

“You should ask her for her number before we leave,” Ignis suggested, and for the rest of their dinner Prompto toyed with the idea.  It seemed he didn’t have to though, because when you brought over the check you handed it to Prompto, and on the receipt you had scrawled your number and name.


	8. Chapter 8

You and the boys had been out on a hunt – a pack of Voretooth had been wreaking havoc on a small outpost just outside of Lestallum – when the tell tale roar of a daemon sounded across the field.  It didn’t take much convincing on anyone’s part to decide tonight would be a camping night.  The lot of you were already pretty battered and bruised as the amount of Voretooths you all had to fight had been…overwhelming to say the least.

When the the group of you reached the nearest campsite, which thankfully had only been about a five minute drive from where you all had originally been, everyone split up to begin doing their share of the setup.  Ignis went over to begin preparing dinner for everyone while Noctis helped – albeit begrudgingly – to gather any ingredients.  Gladio and Prompto went off to set up the tent which left you to tend to the fire.

There was a tired sort of silence that had settled over the group as everyone began to do their small jobs, the only sounds being exhausted voices whenever somebody needed something or the crackling of the fire.  Gladio and Prompto had set up this tent so many times prior everything was muscle memory at this point.  Gladio would hold his hand out for a stake, Prompto would hold the tent in place while Gladio hammered said stake into the ground, and before either one knew it the tent was finished.  

One thing had been different tonight, however, and Gladio put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder before the blond could walk away.  “What’s up?” Gladio’s gruff voice asked.  Prompto simply gave a small shrug before letting out a sigh.  His blue eyes darted over to where you were seated in front of the fire, the orange and red light casting shadows over your features.  The glance didn’t go unnoticed by the Shield, and he couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.  “I see,” he said.  “Why don’t you just ask her already?”

“It’s not that simple.  I can’t ask someone on a date when they’re not only too good for me, but completely out of my league too!” Prompto replied as he tugged at the roots of his hair in frustration.  “Man, I wanna be like you,” Prompto sighed.  “The kind of guy that can go up to any girl he likes and get her to fall for me with a snap of my fingers.”

“Believe it or not it doesn’t always work out that way,” Gladio laughed.

“Most of the time,” Prompto said with a pointed look.

“Well…yeah, most of the time.”  The grin that cracked Gladio’s face could only be described as male pride.  “Maybe she’s already got a thing for you,” Gladio said knowingly.  “You’ll never know if you never ask.  Grow a pair and ask her; like ripping off a band-aid.”

“I have a pair,” Prompto muttered.  “They’re just in my other pants.”  The laugh that left Gladio was resembled more of a roar than anything else.  

“Seriously, man, just ask her.”  With that, Gladio clapped Prompto on the shoulder and headed over to join you at the fire.  Prompto took in a breath to try and calm his nerves.   _Just ask her.  Just ask her._


	9. Chapter 9

For the first time in a while you and the rest of the guys were able to actually spend a day off together.  Considering it was summer and the sun was creating days that were blistering hot, you all decided that the best thing to do was go to the beach.  There was plenty to do, and the water was always right there to cool you off should you get too hot.  Plus Prompto preferred the beach day to the other ideas because he claimed beach days held the most potential for great pictures.

You’d all gotten there relatively early in the day, so there was plenty of time to fool around.  You all started a game of beach volleyball, pulling in strangers to make something of a tournament out of the game.  Gladio and Prompto had won competition easy.  Then there was a sandcastle competition going on a little ways down the beach that you and Prompto partook in.  While you two may not have won by a long shot, there were certainly plenty of pictures taken of your mess of a sandcastle.  Other than that the lot of you rotated between laying out in the sun and playing in the water.

It had all been an insanely fun day, and one that you definitely wouldn’t forget in a long time.  With all of those festivities, however, you may or may not have forgotten to reapply your sunscreen.  Several hours in the brutal rays of the sun without any sort of protection left you looking, well…more red than you really would have liked.  

You weren’t nearly as badly burned as Prompto though. Even though he was easily more burned than you were, he insisted on taking care of you claiming his burn didn’t hurt all that much; it looked worse than it really was.  Yours, on the other hand definitely hurt whenever something so much as brushed against it.  Hell, you were reduced to having to wear your bathing suit from the previous day due to the fact anything else would cause pain.  

As you were bedridden for the better portion of the next couple days, Prompto did what he could to help alleviate the pain.  He’d smooth aloe over your chest, doing his best not to press too hard.  He would bring you cold, wet wash cloths to press to your heated skin.  And he would get you whatever you needed if it was within his ability.  

“Thanks, Prom,” you said on the third day upon waking.  The burning sensation was still present, but it certainly wasn’t as bad as it had been the last two days.  You were able to put on a loose top at least which was a win in your opinion.  “Are you sure you’re okay though?”  While you were feeling better, Prompto’s burn still looked rather the same.

“Yeah, I promise,” he grinned.  “This has happened a lot, actually.”  His voice turned slightly sheepish at that confession.

“Well, don’t worry,” you said.  “It’s my turn to take care of you a little bit now.”


	10. Chapter 10

Prompto had been walking these halls for hours now and still wasn’t sure if he’d been heading the right way or not.  Everything looked the same; same grey walls, same metal interior, same suffocating atmosphere.  Although that last point may have had something to do with the fact that he felt like he was about to have a small panic attack after what had just happened and what he’d just seen.  So many clones…so many clones that looked exactly like him.  He’d always known what he was – what he was suppose to be – but seeing so many other  _hims_ drove away whatever denial he had built up over the years.

Stopping in his tracks at the metallic sound of an MT guard, Prompto swiftly ducked into an alcove to avoid being spotted right away.  Cocking his gun, Prompto took a quick glance around the side of the wall to get a pin on where the MT was.  Prompto let out a curse when he realized the MT was facing him, and quickly shot off three rounds; one punctured the metal chest of the MT, while the other two went flying through its head.   _Gods I hate this_.  Prompto sighed before continuing on in the direction he believed was the correct way.  It both helped and didn’t help that Ardyn’s voice would echo over the PA system every once in a while.

Finally, after what had to have been another twenty minutes filled with back tracking and guessing, Prompto came to another one of the many doors in the facility.  Just as he was about to push it open – likely only to enter another maze of halls – he paused.  Coming from the other side of the steel door was the sound of a fight.  After having been in so many himself Prompto could recognize that sound anywhere.  

That was strange though.  The fight couldn’t have been between two MTs, and that was one of the only options.  For one, they weren’t smart enough to end up fighting one another; that required some semblance of emotion.  Second, they were likely programmed to know another MT from flesh bodies.  The other option – the option that Prompto found himself sincerely hoping for – was that there was someone else who was maybe in the same position he was.  Or at the very least someone who was also enemies of Niflheim; and as they always said, the enemy of my enemy is my friend.  

With that thought in mind, Prompto opened the door as quickly as he could.  As soon as the metal door slid to the side, however, he stopped dead in his tracks.  

There you were, driving a piece of scrap metal through the chest of an MT.  “Piece of shit,” you muttered as the MT jerked once before ceasing its movements.  

“___?”  Prompto whispered.  There was a cautiousness to his tone; he knew that Ardyn played mind games.  You could easily be another one of his hallucinations.

“Prom?”  You spun to face him, a relieved smile coming to your face.  “Thank gods I found you.”  You ran over to him before enveloping the man in a hug, face pressed to his chest.  Prompto did all he could to keep his tears at bay.  It had been so long since he’d seen a friendly face, and to have it be your face was simply overwhelming.  

Just as Prompto was about to pull away to ask you how you’d even gotten here, he felt an excruciating pain spread from the center of his abdomen.  Looking down, he noticed a knife protruding from his stomach, and on the other end…was you.  The look on your face had transformed into something horrific.  The smile on your face did not belong to you.  The hatred in your eyes was something Prompto never wanted to see again.  “W-why?” The words came out of Prompto like a hiss as he tried to both wrap his mind around what was happening and ignore the pain.  

All you did was glare down at him as he fell to his knees while you produced another knife from the sheath around your leg.  “Sweet dreams,” you whispered, voice gleefully hateful.  And Prompto was subject to you watching the life slowly bleed out of him.  Just as he was about to lose consciousness, black coming in to blur his vision, he watched as Ardyn came up beside you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders.

Prompto jerked awake but was kept in place by the metal shackles wrapped around his arms, keeping them spread on the post he’d been strapped to for what was likely days now.  The defeat was evident in the way Prompto was slouched over, the fight having gone out of him a few sessions ago.

“Maybe…maybe Noctis  _isn’t_ coming,” Prompto muttered to himself.  

And that’s when he saw his friends running down the hall.


	11. Chapter 11

Anonymous said:

could I have some relationship headcanons of Prompto being the 'stay at home wife' (I don't know how to say other than that)? I think it'd be so cute 

 

  * Okay so it’s a bit difficult at first but like that’s understandable I mean this mans got a newborn to try and look after and make happy
    * and don’t get me started when that second child comes into the picture oh damn the house is a mess when you come home multiple times
  * but as with anything, a little practice goes a long way


  * Your job usually keeps you away from home for over nine hours most days, so my dude when you get home you best BELIEVE Prom has dinner ready and waiting for you
    * he’s surprisingly good
      * it’s bc he asked Ignis to teach him
        * he’ll take that to his grave tbh
  * He’ll clean the house like once a week, pickin up the mess the girls have made in their rooms and whatnot
    * he’s not a huge fan of cleaning so yeah, don’t expect anymore than once a week my dude or you’ll be disappointed
  * When it’s summer break for your two girls you can BET YO FUCKIN ASS HE TAKES THEM ANYWHERE AND EVERYWHERE OMG
    * You only have so long before they grow up and Prom swears he’ll be there for ever damned second, documenting it the only way he knows how: with his camera
    * He’ll take them to the park where you two had your first date
    * He’ll take them to the beach even though it’s a couple hours away from home
    * He’ll bring them to the Chocobo Outpost to let them see those glorious birbs
  * You’re admittedly a little jealous/upset sometimes when you think about the fact you’re missing out on the time you could spend with your husband and girls, but Prompto takes SO MANY PICS that it’s basically like you were there with them
    * Plus Prom always makes sure the girls greet you at the door whenever you come home and tell them about their day themselves
      * It’s not much, but it’s enough
  * When the girls grow older and are able to fend for themselves a bit more, Prom will dedicate more time to doing little things for you
    * drawing a bath for when you get home
    * going out of his way to buy you small little gifts if he knows that you’ve had a bad day
  * He’s also really good at taking care of all the bills and whatnot so you never have to worry about doing those yourself when you come home from a busy day at work which is Nice
  * Your favorite thing by far though is when you come home to him and the girls playing fairy princess dressup and your Ray of Sunshine of a husband is dressed in a tutu, wand in hand and crown atop his head




	12. Chapter 12

Prompto was able to feel his pulse throughout the duration of time it took for you to give birth to your baby boy.  Though he was so nervous throughout the whole ordeal, he stayed with you the entire time, not necessarily giving moral support, but silently kneeling next to your bed in solidarity.  He promised to be there for you for the rest of your lives at your wedding, and he vowed to be there throughout the entirety of your son’s life as well.  So next to you he stayed.

It had taken Prompto a while to come to the conclusion that he did in fact want a child.  Between the still sometimes sore scars that surrounded his own childhood and his own familial experience, he’d had to fight through a lot of inner turmoil before finally telling you he wanted to try for a baby.  Once you finally had become pregnant it’d become a whirlwind of preparing, and there were certainly a lot of nerves involved. Prompto had plotted out the day you’d bring your child into the world several times, and for a while it had been the last thought he had before going to sleep.

Even with all that imagining, though, e didn’t expect this overwhelming feeling of joy to envelop him when he heard your newborn’s first cries.  You were utterly spent – hair a mess, forehead damp with sweat – but at the same time you’d never looked more breathtaking.  Prompto picked up your hand and pressed a kiss to your knuckles as the nurse’s cleaned your son, whispering small words of praise, and when the nurse brought your newborn over, Prompto was struck utterly speechless.  Your baby boy was so small – so delicate.  Glancing up at your face as you held your son Prompto only wished he could have brought his camera with him to capture this moment.

 _This_.   _This_ was his family.  This was his future – all right in front of him.  He could see the small clips of his life with you in the house you two had bought five months ago.  The two of you would bring Finn home.  You both would be up constantly during the first several months trying to calm him down and get him to go back to sleep.  Prompto would be there right next to you as you sent him off to daycare for the first time, and then for kindergarten, elementary school, high school, and at some point college.  Prompto would be there for every bump, scratch, and bruise while you wipe away the tears from Finn’s cheeks.  There would be the unavoidable fights and the unavoidable disappointments, but in the end he would love Finn just as much as he did in this moment.

“C-can I hold him?” Prompto whispered, eyes still wide as he stared at the impossibly small child.  You gave your husband a tired smile before handing the baby over to him.  

Was it possible to be struck speechless so many times in just the span of a couple minutes?  “Hey,” Prompto said, voice quiet. “Hey, Finn, I’m your dad it’s nice to finally meet you.”  Finn had your eyes, and as he stared up at Prompto, Prompto felt his heart swell.  Prompto brought his finger around to push the swaddling blanket away from Finn’s face and Prompto swore his heart skipped a beat when Finn let out the smallest laugh.  “He’s beautiful,” Prompto said, two stray tears falling down his cheeks as a smile spread across his face.


	13. Chapter 13

sehuns-lips said:

please just give me prompto i just want to protect him bc he is so pure and i love him pls do some fluffy headcanons 

 

  * now prompto may not be as big and cuddly looking as Gladio might be but this boy knows how to give hUGS and CUDDLES
    * you sad?  c’mere let uncle prompto give you a hug
    * you happy?  great!  he is too so you get an extra special happy hug
    * exhausted?  prompto’s gotcha covered!  he’ll bring over a few blankets, bunny slippers, and your favorite romcoms to marathon the night away all while he’s got you pulled into his chest, an arm wrapped around your shoulders to protect you from the crappy life of working
  * speaking of rom coms our boy prompto loves them ??? so much ???
    * he doesn’t see why people hate on these movies like they’re so funny!  
    * i think he likes them because he has these same somewhat cringe worthy experiences when trying to hit on someone too
    * but anyway
    * you don’t even have to have had a bad day for prompto to break out the romcoms sometimes it’s a spur of the moment thing, sometimes it’s a rainy day thing
    * romcoms are perfect for any occasion
    * don’t tell anyone but there are some movies he can quote word for word
    * sometimes he tries the cheesy pick up lines on you to get you to laugh
      * he loves your laugh
      * so much
  * actually prom loves your laugh so much that he actually has an album of just you laughing
    * half the time you don’t even know when he takes them because your eyes are screwed shut as you’re trying to calm down and quiet your laughter
      * prompto hates when you try to hide your laughter or quiet it, he thinks that all laughter should be let out wholeheartedly no matter who’s around or where you are
        * especially when it’s your laugh
    * his favorite one is from when the two of you went out to get ice cream and were sitting at one of the picnic tables outside
      * he had tried one of those cheesy pickup lines on you and…it was bad
      * it was so bad
      * it was a TERRIBLE pickup line
      * but the goofy grin he had on his face was perfect and the way he was trying not to smile was an amazing failure
      * and you couldn’t help but laugh
      * it was one of those side cramping, cheek hurting laughs and your eyes were closed so tight as you were near doubled over with laughter
      * the sun was peaking out just behind your head making you look like something resembling one of the Gods and prompto couldn’t miss this opportunity so he snapped the photo
      * it’s actually in his wallet
      * he looks at it whenever he’s sad
  * aND JFC I HAVE SO MANY MORE BUT I DON’T WANT THIS POST TO GET TOO LONG LIKE CAN YOU IMAGINE DOMESTIC PROM OR PROM ADOPTING ABANDONED CHOCOBOS???? GOD I LOVE THIS BOY




	14. Chapter 14

[raspberry--raindrops](http://raspberry--raindrops.tumblr.com/) said:

What would Prompto do about his s/o who constantly doesn't feel well (ie: I always feel light-headed or dizzy, always have headaches, and my back constantly hurts (ever since I was a child, lol oops)) thank you in advance ^3^ 

 

  * okay so like honestly???? i think after he’s been with you for a while he’d become extremely in tune with the signs that lead up to certain ailments
  * like maybe when a your headaches start you’ll start to kinda furrow your brow more often or scrunch up your nose yeah?
  * and prom would see you do it a couple times and already be walking to the bathroom to grab the painkillers and some tea or smthn
    * tea’s the best man love that shit
  * or if your back is constantly sore or just in pain in general he’d have a stock of icy-hot patches stored somewhere or a remote control heating pad
    *  you had one that you just plugged into the outlet for a while, but prom insisted you get a new one cause it’s easier to fall asleep when you aren’t worried about the outlet plug getting ripped outta the wall
  * dizziness i feel like he’d kinda be a little more inexperienced with bc there’s not a whole lot you can do but wait for it to pass
    * so he’d call iggy and see if he had any suggestions
    * iggy would probs suggest an herbal tea of some sort
      * iggy thinks tea cures everything (or almost everything)
    * so prom would take notes then go out to the quickie mart and grab he tea that iggy told him about
    * then he’d come back and immediately start boiling water
      * iggy says that using the microwave doesn’t get the same effect
        * whether that’s true or not is up for debate amongst…everyone he says that too
          * everyone thinks it’s just bc iggy likes using an actual tea kettle cause it’s ~classy~
    * anyway prom would bring that tea right on over
    * and then sit with you and maybe offer offer to massage your temples or somethn
  * cuddles are also always to be had whenever you don’t feel well prom insists that it helps make you feel better
    * nobody argues bc everyone loves prompto cuddles




	15. Chapter 15

tw: references of self harm ahead

 

princessalliinya said:

okay for the love of god please give me fluff headcanons for prompto finding out his s/o is a past harmer,, i know he would care and love for them w his whole heart, making sure to kiss them and be proud of them for making it so far and finding the strength to stop the harm. i just need it for my soul blEASE /i feel like prom would relate to them a lil bc of his own stretch marks from his rapid weight loss/ 

 

  * so like prom is a photographer through and through so he’s actually pretty aware of detail???
  * so he’s def noticed your scars before he just knows better than to bring them up ya know?? esp since he’s gone through similar things
    * actually prom in general is a firm believe of not prying imo 
    * like he’ll always be there and make sure you know he’s there for you should you ever wanna talk but he’s not gonna be the one to open the can of worms
  * when you do finally tell him about it like idk maybe something happened or you were having a really bad day or it was the anniversary of something or other and you just needed to let it out
  * but he’s very understanding and just…such a good listener ?? 
  * ya’ll would be on the couch or somethin and you’d be turned to face each other and his eyes would just never leave yours 
  * you’d become the center of the world for him in those moments that you let everythin out
  * and when you’re finally done he’d first ask if you want to be left alone bc he knows that sometimes havin peeps around when you’re so raw emotionally is too much
  * whether you tell him to leave or not, later that evening when the two of you guys are in bed he’ll gingerly pull you into his chest and just…lay there with you
  * no words
  * no righteous speeches
  * just the two of you tangled together
  * and you’ll just lay like that until finally he’ll tell you just how much he loves you
    * he won’t mention what was brought up
    * he won’t say anything about his own trials in learning to love himself
    * he’ll just tell you he loves you
    * once
    * and you’ll know what he’s talking about and that’s enough for you to breath a sigh of relief, not because you thought he’d reject you and your scars
    * but bc you finally have someone that knows what it’s like to be so thoroughly unhappy with yourself
    * and now…
    * you just don’t feel so alone




	16. Chapter 16

Anonymous said:

how would prompto treat his s/o if they were constantly being put down and verbally abused by their father, what would he do to help? /im currently going through this and really need a reason to smile/ 

 

  * when prom finds out he would do everything in his power to help you
  * first he would see if there was any way to get you out of the house safely to get you away from your father
  * if that ends up not bein an option he’ll make sure that he spends as much time with you as possible to give you a reason to be out of the house
    * he’ll constantly make plans with you
      *  “hey wanna go to the chocobo outpost today?”
      * “i was thinking we could head out to the mountains; i really wanna get some cool new shots”
      * “the guys and i were gonna play some video games, wanna come over?”
    * but one of the best things is that it’s never the same stuff that you do over and over??? 
    * like there may be some sort of rotation like maybe mondays are beach days and saturdays are chocobo racing days
    * but there’s always something obviously different about each outing and it’s just so much fun bruh
  * if it’s ever been a particularly bad night and you need to call him he’ll pick up asap like the first ring BAM he’s already asking you what’s up
    * and if you don’t wanna talk about whatever transpired that night at home that’s fine !!!
    * prom will keep the convo going with weird stories and funny jokes no prob !!!
      * he deeply understands the desire to not talk about things sometimes
  * his home is also always a safe haven for you
    * actually he’s given you a spare key
    * it was during one of your outings to the roller rink
    * “just in case you need to hang out somewhere and i’m not home”
      * he didn’t specify why you might need an escape
      * but it was understood what the key was for to both of you
  * also, prom always makes sure that he calls you before going to sleep and sometime the two of you will simply fall asleep on the phone together
  * prom’s house may be a designated safe haven for you, but prom himself will always be right by your side ready to give you a hug and a few reassuring words whenever you need
  * and that’s probably a lot more than his house could ever offer you




	17. Chapter 17

Anonymous said:

blessed that i didnt send this in unfinished haha. I am not sure if this request is too specific but, prompto with a girlfriend who is nervous about inviting him over because they have several pet rats. shes afraid he'll think theyre gross since, you know, most ppl are unaware of what pet rats are really like. 

 

  * so prom would be more than a little curious about why you always seem to come up with an excuse to keep him from comin over to your house, right?
  * like you’re so adamant about it it’s just…strange???
    * lowkey prom gets worried that it has something more to do with him than anything else
    * like maybe he’s pushing you too much
    * or maybe you just don’t feel as into the relationship as he does idk
  * and you on the other hand are just freaking out because
    * one, you honestly don’t know how tf prom is gonna take the fact you have pet rats
    * and two, you’ve put off him visiting for so long you’re now worrying that he’s gonna not want to date you anymore 
  * after a sleepless night you come to the conclusion that you’ll invite him over
    * after all what do you really have to worry about? 
    * he’s accepted every other piece of you that you’ve shown him thus far, why should your pets be the thing to completely turn him away?
  * prom is more than a lil excited when you invite him over
    * the boy is almost bouncing 
      * actually he is tbh maybe he’ll take off into orbit 
        * hopefully not you quite like your bf
  * you try to calm your racing heart as you two enter your apartment
    * it takes him a bit to realize the small cage in the living room and you’re pretty sure your heart straight up stops beating when he goes over to it
    * you’re ready for the rejection, or as ready as you can get yourself to be bc why would prom want to date someone who has rats for pets
    * though it wasnt your fault that so many people misunderstood them and judged them by their covers
    * you’re drawn out of your thoughts at prompto’s laugh though
    * you turn your gaze to him and see that he’s got one of the little guys in his hands, gently petting its head with a smile on his face
      * “sorry, do you want me to put him back?”
      * you shake your head slowly, slightly taken aback by the scene before you and suddenly you understand why prom takes his camera everywhere because you want nothing more than to take a picture of prompto in this moment
  * later you tell him that you had been worried he’d be freaked out by the fact you had rats as pets and he’d just look at you with the most bewildered expression because “all animals are good animals”
    * “chocobos just happen to be a little bit better than the rest though”




	18. Chapter 18

The night previous you and Prompto had trudged up the stairs to your apartment, mud and daemon blood coating your clothes.  You each cursed the fact that the elevator in the apartment complex had been broken for the past week several times.  On nights like this having a working elevator would have been a blessing from the Astrals, but instead you two were doomed to make your way up several flights of stairs.

When the two of you had gotten into the apartment, shoes had been kicked off quickly before both of you made your way to the bathroom.  There was nothing sexy or intimate about showering together that night.  How could it have been when both of you were struggling to keep your eyes open?  The only thing that kept either of you awake was the promise of a warm and soft bed.

And that warm, soft bed did not disappoint.  After throwing on the nearest over-sized shirt you could find, you all but collapsed into bed; it was a struggle to even move your limbs enough to throw the blanket over your body.  From the way Prompto was lazily throwing himself into bed beside you, you came to the conclusion he was having much the same struggle.

The next thing you knew you were waking to the sunlight streaming through the blinds you’d forgotten to close.  Slowly opening your eyes, you angled your head to see out the window.  It was overcast; the light grey clouds in the sky blocking out a majority of the sun, but not enough to allow you to sleep much longer.  

You made to get out of bed, but were stopped by Prompto wrapping his arm around you and pulling you into his chest.  “I vote today to be a pajama day,” he muttered, voice muffled by the pillow he was using to block out some of the daylight.  

“We at least need to eat,” you replied, voice still laced with exhaustion.

“Fine,” Prompto sighed, sitting up and stretching his arms over his head.  The familiar groan he let out as he did so sent a content smile dancing across your lips.  “But movie after,” he said.

“We can watch a movie while we eat,” you said with a small laugh.  

Prompto paused as he considered your words for a moment before a brilliant smile graced his features.  “_____, you’re a genius.”


	19. Chapter 19

You were attempting to keep the smug look off of your face to the best of your ability as you continued to keep the lead on Rainbow Road.  Poor Prompto didn’t quite know what he was getting himself into when he’d asked you to race him earlier in the day.  You’d been able to tell that he was more than a little confident in his Mario Kart skills, so you decided to let him be.   _Good luck buddy_ , you’d thought to yourself.

The first few rounds you’d gone easy on him, letting him win a few rounds but making sure to win a few yourself so as to not make it obvious you were more or less letting him win.  Apparently you hadn’t done quite as well at keeping your actions secret, however, as Prompto brought it up by the fifth course the two of you started.  

“Stop going easy on me, ____,” Prompto had said with the smallest of pouts.  “You’ll make me feel bad.”

If he wanted you to stop going easy on him then so be it; he was the one that asked.  You weren’t going to feel bad if he wanted you to ultimately kick his butt in Mario Kart.  Here was to hoping that this didn’t somehow destroy your relationship though.

Just as you were rounding the corner – narrowly avoiding falling off the track – to see the finish line your blood ran cold at the warning siren that began to go off.  Your hands tightened on the controller, and your eyes widened as you watched baby Mario blast into the sky.  

“Did you just blue shell me?” You nearly screeched, eyes wide as you turned to Prompto.  The smug grin that nearly mirrored yours from earlier told you he had in fact blue shelled you.  

You continued to watch with wide eyes, heart sinking as you watched several players zoom past you to cross the finish line.  To save the rest of your pride, you continued towards the end of the track, though the cheer baby Mario let out as you crossed the finish line didn’t give you the thrill first place gave you. 

“I can’t believe you blue shelled me,” you muttered, crossing your arms over your chest.

“I guess you shouldn’t be so cocky,” Prompto teased as his laughter rang out into the room.  


	20. to be deserving

His hands trailed down your body, touch light like a gentle breeze.  Under normal circumstances you would have squirmed, tickled by the sensation, but at this moment there was something that sat heavy in the air that kept you in place.  It wasn’t the type of heavy that left you feeling as though the world was situated on your shoulders; it was the type of heavy that left you feeling like the only thing that existed in the universe – the only thing that mattered.

Prompto’s eyes were filled with a sacred type of admiration and he wasn’t even staring into your own eyes.  His beautiful baby blues were fixated on your body, taking in every curve, every bump, ever scar.  Each one held a unique story and those stories were ultimately what built you into who you were today.  While your body was already bare, Prompto’s gaze left you feeling stripped to your soul.  This happened every now and again, these nights where Prompto treated you like you were something greater than an Astral.  And no matter how many times it happened, you doubted you would ever get use to that tenderness, that reverence.  

You found yourself wondering if you were worthy of being looked at in such a way; if you were somehow cheating Prompto by allowing him to love you the way he did.  He was so genuine with his love for you and he never held anything back.  You didn’t love that way, and didn’t he deserve someone who loved him in the same way he loved them?  

You were pulled out of your thoughts by Prompto’s chapped lips coming to brush oh so gently against your own.  “Stop thinking like that, babe” he whispered.   Your questioning look was greeted with a soft bit of laughter that reminded you of the way the rays of the sun warmed your body after walking out of a cold room.  “Whenever you start overthinking you get this look on your face.”  His lips pressed against yours again, firmer this time.

And from there he began to trail those kisses down your body.  Each touch of his lips was fleeting, but each one seared your skin with a reminder that you were beautiful.  Imperfections were inevitable, but each one could still be loved all the same given time.  If you couldn’t learn to love them yourself, you had a partner that was willing to love those imperfections for the two of you.  And while Prompto was outspoken about his love for you, you showed your love for him in your own way.  Just as each imperfection of your body was yours alone, so was the way that you chose to love.  

Prompto had made his way to your hip and passed it so his lips decorated your thighs.  You let your hand tangle into his hair, smoothing the thin strands between your fingers.  Before he could make his journey any further, you gave a gentle tug and he easily came up to meet your lips in a kiss.  It was soft for a kiss so filled with passion.  Each time your lips met was reminiscent of the way the moon pushed and pulled the tides.  Everything worked so in sync it was as if the two of you had the blueprints to each other and had changed small parts so that everything would work well together.  So that you would work well together.

You pulled away from the kiss and trailed your lips down Prompto’s neck, lips searing him in much the same way his had seared you earlier.  It seemed that was one thing you two had in common: you needed that reassurance that you were exactly what the other needed – deserved.  But how could Prompto not deserve you?  He did whatever he could to be supportive.  He built you up whenever your foundation was beginning to crumble.

But then again, wasn’t that what you did for him as well?

While your words may not be the same as his, your goal was ultimately the same, no?  You wanted to make sure he felt loved for the rest of his life, just as he did you.  You wanted to keep him as happy as possible, just as he did you.  You wanted to be there for him through the times when he couldn’t bring himself to be happy, just as he did you.  While your ways of loving each other may have been different, what mattered was that you each wanted only the best for one another.

“You okay?” Prompto asked.  You realized that you had stopped your actions, forehead resting against Prompto’s chest.  You really did need to stop overthinking during these moments.

You glanced up at Prompto, your eyes mirroring the awe that was eternally in his.  “Perfect,” you whispered.  “Absolutely perfect.”

And your lips met again.


	21. Chapter 21

Prompto had been with you when you first brought up the idea of going to see a therapist.  It had been a little out of the blue when you introduced the thought to him as the two of you had just been relaxing in a comfortable silence.  It wasn’t so much a definite thing at the time, it was more so you simply entertaining the idea as earlier in the week you’d had a particularly bad anxiety attack.  You were…so  _tired_ of being subject to that shadow of anxiety that followed you everywhere you went, and if seeing a therapist may in some way help…then you would try it.

He’d been extremely supportive of the idea, claiming that he would back up any idea you had about trying to help deal with your anxiety.  You had been there for him all these years after all, so why shouldn’t he be supportive?  The next several weeks following your first voicing of the idea, you’d tried to weigh the pros and cons, and Prompto would give input any time you asked him what he thought.  He never failed to end with the same sentence every time though: “It’s your decision though, so I’ll back anything you decide 100 percent!”

“I made the appointment,” you said quietly, walking into the bedroom and leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over your chest.  Prompto was seated on the floor, eyes focused as he cleaned his guns.  At your words, however, those oceans of blue darted up to meet yours.  

“Really?” He set his guns aside ever so gently, those weapons no less like his children than his camera.  Your responding nod was all you replied with, your eyes looking off to the side after holding Prompto’s gaze for a few moments.  “What’s wrong?” He asked, his eyebrows narrowing just the slightest bit.

You shrugged, silent for a moment as you tried to decide if you wanted to voice what was troubling you.  But finally you spoke, knowing that Prompto wouldn’t judge you, wouldn’t try to tell you what to feel.  “Ironically my anxiety is spiking because of the appointment,” you said somewhat bitterly. 

As Prompto stood from his place on the floor, your eyes once again wandered to him.  His steps were slow but deliberate as he came to stand in front of you, opening his arms for a hug.  You always appreciated how he respected your space whenever your anxiety spiked; by allowing you to be the one to make the final move to either accept his hug or reject it, he gave you a sense of control you often felt you lost when anxiety hit.  

You moved into his awaiting arms, wrapping your own around his torso. You breathed in the familiar scent of him, the fading smell of of his shampoo helping to ground you.  

“You’ll be fine,” he said, voice soft.  “All they’re gonna do is just ask you some questions, and the first time it’s usually just the two of you getting to know one another.”  You took a deliberate, steadying breath in time with the beat of his heart.  “You don’t have to say anything you don’t wanna, and if something they say or do makes you too uncomfortable you’re allowed to leave; you aren’t locked in there.”  You nodded, letting his words settle over you.  “If you want I can come with you.  Ya know, moral support and stuff.  That’s what we’re suppose to do for each other, right?”  You looked up to find that all too familiar, goofy grin on his face and though it didn’t dissipate your anxiety completely, it did make it a little easier to bear.  

Conjuring a small, tentative smile to your features you replied, “Right.”


	22. Chapter 22

Anonymous said:

what would prompto be like with an over weight girl s/o that doesnt believe he likes them cuz of their weight? idk.. it meant a lot to me that prompto used to be overweight because theres not many characters in the things i like that are/were. *hides face* sorry if that sounds stupid lolol but yeah. If its too specific, just him with a overweight s/o. 

 

  * as he’s been in that position before he wouldn’t really be one to tell his s/o that “they’re beautiful no matter what” because he knows that it feels like a hollow thing to hear
  * instead he’d likely opt to reassure his s/o through small actions
    * example: he’ll pepper soft kisses to whatever part he knows they’re most insecure about
    * or maybe he’ll find a small gift for them that has to do with something that they mentioned in passing one random day
      * because it’d show that he loves them enough to listen, to pay attention to what they say and hang off of every word
  * he’d never get upset or annoyed if/when his s/o needs reassurance that he does truly love them for who they are and he’s not just dating them out of some cruel pity
    * if you need him to reassure you he will do so ten times over and then some
    * he will name each thing he loves about you
    * he will talk to you about his own experiences with being overweight to show that he understands what you’re dealing with and that he’s there to listen to whatever troubles you have because  _he understands_
  * if you ever snap at him because your insecurity may have spiked he’ll be hurt, yes, but he won’t be blind to where the anger stems from and he’ll give you the room you need to cool down
    * but he’ll always come back because “i really do love you” and “you’re one of the most important people in my life”
  * every morning would begin with an “i love you” and every night would end with an “always” because he is there for you every step of the way, no matter what




	23. Chapter 23

[based on this post](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/170231438308)

His lunch break had ended about an hour ago.  The only reason that he and the rest of the recruits hadn’t been thrown straight back into training was due to the fact that today’s afternoon training session wasn’t one that you wanted to do right after filling your stomach.  Or so the instructors had said.  

Prompto filed into the training room along with with a number of others that were dressed in much the same fashion as he was.  The only difference in uniform was the insignia that denoted where they were aiming to be stationed.  Prompto’s own jacket held the Royal Seal of the line of Lucis.  As he came to the open area within the room he planted his feet shoulder width apart, one hand gripping his other behind his back as he stood at attention.  It was funny how easily these things came to him now.  Prompto thought back to his first few weeks of training and couldn’t help but cringe at how uncontrolled he seemed.  Sure he was still energetic and rather unfiltered around his friends, but Prompto liked to think that he was at least more disciplined and capable of channeling that energy into something more productive.  

But maybe that was just wishful thinking.

“Attention recruits.”  Striding through the doors of the training room was the Marshal.  He stopped once he was in front of the lines of trainees.  Prompto kept the small snicker off his face.  After knowing the Marshal for so long it was difficult to call him anything other than Cor.  There had been perhaps a couple slip ups where Prompto had called him Dad though.  At the thought Prompto winced; that had been an embarrassing day.  

“Today we will be introducing you to status effects, the first of which is Confusion.”  Cor’s eyes met with all those before him as he explained.  "This particular status effect manifests itself in slightly different ways for each person.  In true battle it will almost always result in you attempting to injure your allies.  Knowing how to deal with such a impediment will decrease the likelihood of serious injury for both you and your companions.  You will be expected to fight off two of your fellow recruits as you deal with Confusion.  In future weeks we will be using weapons, however for the time being we will stick to hand-to-hand combat only.  Pair up.“  

After several minutes of a controlled frenzy of recruits looking for partners Prompto found himself paired with two men.  If Prompto remembered correctly the one with his hair tied back was Norel, and the one with his head shaved and covered in intricate tribal tattoos was Marcan.  Both towered over Prompto by several inches and both were…quite a bit more muscular than Prompto was.  "How do I always end up in these situations,” Prompto thought to himself, glancing skyward for a moment as he silently cursed the Astrals.

Three groups went at a time, each monitored by two Crownsguard members.  A part of Prompto wondered if two was really enough to hold back some of these trainees.  Prompto, Norel, and Marcan stood back with the rest of the recruits as they waited for their turn.  It was a mix of interesting and anxiety-inducing to witness the effects of Confusion.  There was no recognition on his comrades faces as they went after their fellow trainees with the sole intent of taking them down.  All of the Crownsguard recruits had known each other for months now, and even if they didn’t know each other personally, almost all of them could place names to faces.  Seeing that familiarity vanish in the eyes of people he knew sent a chill down Prompto’s spine.

It wasn’t long before Prompto was standing across from Marcan and Norel, awaiting instruction to begin.  As soon as he was instructed to do so, Prompto downed the bottle of Confusion he’d been given and the effects of it were near instantaneous.  No longer were Marcan and Norel standing before Prompto.  In their place stood two Magiteks, both of which were looming closer and closer.  Prompto felt his heartbeat kick up several paces, his adrenaline pumping throughout his body.  As one of the Magitek warriors came closer, Prompto launched himself at the enemy.  As Prompto’s fist collided with its metal chest the Magitek staggared backwards, doubling over.  The movement was strangely human, but the thought halted Prompto for only a moment before he went in to attack the second Magitek.  

Prompto’s knee came up to meet the second Magitek’s face, Prompto’s hands wrapping around its neck to aid in the delivery of the blow.  There was a crunch, but the sound didn’t resemble the crunching of metal.  Prompto shook his head.  No, that didn’t matter right now, he needed to focus on getting out of the way of danger.  He needed to focus on preserving himself.  Prompto’s brief internal conversation was enough time for the first Magitek to come up behind Prompto and get him into a choke hold.  Prompto struggled, clawing at the arm of the Magitek and in turn felt his fingers grow damp.  Prompto flung his head backward, catching the Magitek in the chin.  Prompto was released within seconds and turned to land a punch to the Magitek’s face.  Knuckles met delicate metal – strange – and the Magitek let out a resounding cry – stranger.  

Whirling back around Prompto began making his way over to the last Magitek, the first crumpled in a heap on the ground.  An emotion flashed across the Magitek’s face which gave Prompto pause, but only for a second.  Prompto jumped, aiming a kick to the neck of the Magitek, but was thrown off course.  With an “oof” Prompto hit the floor.  Regaining his his breath Prompto looked up to see a new Magitek coming toward shim, something held in their hand.  Panic laced through Prompto and gripped him in its chillingly cold grasp.  Rolling back to his feet Prompto launched himself at his new assailant.  Distantly Prompto heard shouts but they were muddled as sound tended to be if one were submerged in water.  Prompto’s fist flashed out as he landed a right hook to the Magitek’s face and again there was the sound and feel of a crunch but it still didn’t feel like metal.  

A flash and suddenly Prompto remembered where he was and he saw familiar faces around him.

A flash and he was facing two more Magiteks.  

Prompto was getting into another offensive stance when he felt a body hit him from behind.  Prompto tried to lash out but one of his arms was pinned beneath him while his other was pinned behind him.  Prompto struggled – a caged animal ready to lash out in self defense – and then suddenly his nose was assaulted by one of the ugliest smells he’d ever be subjected to.  Prompto squeezed his eyes shut against the scent and when he reopened them he was met with quite a bit of a mess before him.

Marcan was on the ground a few feet away, arm clutched towards his body as blood ran in small rivulets into his clothes and onto the floor.  Blood was flowing from his nose as well and the way he was looking at Prompto was unsettling.  There was genuine fear in his green eyes.  Off a little farther away was Norel, his hand clutching his cheek as a medic tried to get a look at his jaw.  Unadulterated pain was laced throughout Norel’s features, tears streaming from his eyes.  Slowly Prompto angled his neck to look at the person taht was still holding him down.  Striking blue eyes were set into a time worn face.  Familiarity and safety wove through Prompto and he finally felt his muscles relaxing.  

“Are you good, Argentum?”  Cor’s voice was hard, caution laced throughout.  He was more than ready to restrain Prompto by more severe means if necessary.

“Yes, Marshal,” Prompto replied.  "Sorry.“  With a gruff sound of affirmation Cor got off of Prompto, releasing his wrist.  Prompto stood up slowly, a sudden exhaustion hitting him rather viciously.  

"Don’t be sorry, Argentum,” Cor said as he led Prompto away from the center of the training area.  "I never quite realized the strength that you possessed.  I misjudged you and as such did not plan accordingly.“  Once the two were away from the mass of recruits, all of whom were being instructed to return to training as normal, Cor turned to look down at Prompto.  True concern was shadowing his features.  "Are you truly alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.  Thanks Cor.”  A weary smile graced Prompto’s features as he stared up at the Marshal.  "Promise.“

Relief flooded Cor’s features and he smiled.  "Good.”


	24. Chapter 24

You had met Prompto and the other three on a rather unimportant day at a rather unimportant hunting outpost.  You had just returned from hunting down a couple of coeurls and if you remembered correctly the four boys had stopped by simply to refuel the Regalia.  Not one of you knew at that moment in time that you would become a rather tight unit of comrades if not friends.  

If there was one thing you were well known for not only by the Prince and his retinue, but by the entire Hunting community, it was the mask you were never seen without.  It was a beautiful porcelain piece reinforced with the tusk of a saberclaw.  The white of the mask was decorated with swirling patterns of red.  It covered about half of your face, the lower half visible so your mouth was free.  Though it was annoying at times – particularly in the summer – to have to deal with the sweat that came with wearing such an accessory, you’d gotten to the point where powering through the discomfort was second nature.  

“So, you ready for our next hunt?” Prompto asked coming up next to you.  “It’s suppose to be a big one.”

“You bet.  It’s not everyday you’re asked to take down a hoard of Wyvern.”  You finished polishing your katana and slipped it into its sheath.  “We heading out soon?”

“Now, actually,” Ignis said from behind you.  It seemed he’d just exited the tent considering a groggy Noctis appeared behind the Royal Adviser.  “As long as you’re all set,” Ignis added.  You nodded your agreement, letting him know you were set to depart, and from there you, Prompto, and the other three set off on your chocobos.  

The ride wasn’t terribly far, thankfully, but the time it took did eat up quite a bit of the late morning and early afternoon.  So long as you all were able to finish the hunt before nightfall, however, you didn’t think it would cause much of a problem.  You doubted the battle would take that long considering there were five skilled hunters taking on this bounty.  Demounting your chocobos, the group of you began making your way up the Rock of Ravatogh.  The trek was fairly easy, only a few monsters on the way to the designated area of the Wyverns.

Before you all entered into battle with the monsters, you stopped behind a large boulder.  Ignis walked you all through the simple plan to take them out without being reckless and wasting potions before infusing lightening with your katana.  You nodded your thanks before you all rushed your targets.  

You’d never thought that a hoard of Wyverns would be quite this large. For some reason you’d always assumed there would be a smaller number due to how large many Wyverns grew to be in the first place.  Maybe this was just a special instance.  Either way, you incapacitated your third Wyvern before rushing over to help Prompto with two that had started to corner him.  You were able to get the jump on the smaller one, but the other was quick to bat you away with its tail.  You were sent flying into a nearby rock and upon collision you heard a cracking sound.  After regaining the breath that had been knocked out of you, you checked yourself over to make sure that you hadn’t broken anything.  It was then you realized what the cracking sound had been.

At your feet was your mask, broken in two.  You felt a knot in your stomach knowing that your face was now bared to the world, but you swallowed the anxiety and forced yourself to focus.  Now wasn’t the time for that, you needed to finish this hunt.  You threw yourself back into battle, hoping that the fighting would serve as a distraction.

Once the hunt had finished all five of you regrouped.  Nobody said anything about your lack of a mask and you were grateful for that.  You didn’t think you could stomach talking about that considering it would likely draw even more attention to your face.  The boys began a conversation as you made your way back to the entrance of the Rock of Ravatogh, but you fell behind just the slightest bit, your head angled towards the ground.  You felt naked without the mask.  For so long you’d done your best to hide what you’d been made fun of for: the birthmark that took up nearly half of your face.  You doubted you would feel so self conscious if the kids at your elementary school and high school hadn’t made fun of you.  

As you mounted your chocobo you felt someone come up beside you.  Turning you were greeted with two bright blue eyes.  “Hey, you okay?” He asked.  You lifted a shoulder in a half-hearted response.  “Well,” Prompto began.  “I think you look really pretty.  It’s nice finally getting to see the face of one of my best friends.”

“You don’t have to lie, Prom.”

“What?” Prompto looked at you, shock written in the way his mouth gaped and his eyebrows shot upwards.  “I’m not lying,” he said firmly.  “I do really think you look pretty.  Anyone who’s said otherwise can stuff it.”  Prompto was quiet a moment before he continued.  “I…I know what it’s like to be made fun of for how you look,” he said.  “So I understand if you don’t believe me.  But I do  _seriously_ think your pretty.”

You shot Prompto a thankful smile as you tucked those words away for the days you felt ugly.  “Thanks, Prompto.  I…that means a lot.”

“Hey, no problem!  What are friends for?  If you ever need someone to help boost your confidence just let me know.  I’m great at that stuff.”  You smiled brighter this time as you tucked the broken mask into your backpack.  “Now, c’mon, Iggy’s apparently come up with some new recipe for dinner tonight.  Race ya!”  Prompto took off and as you let out a ringing laugh, you took off after him.


	25. Chapter 25

Anonymous said:

How would Prompto treat a male crush who's traveling alongside the Chocobros? We know that he gets flustered around Cindy and Aranea, but what about someone who's the same gender? 

 

It would def depend on whether or not Prom knew said male crush before the journey started or not.  Like with Cindy and Aranea ((my baes ugh i love them ;-;)) Prom hadn’t known them previous to the day they’d met ya know??  So same would go for a male crush: if Prompto didn’t know them previous to meeting them he’d probs be a lot more flustered/shy around them.  I think that would also fall a lot more under the umbrella for lust/infatuation tho too bc obvs Prom wasn’t in love with either girl, and same would go for male crush.

Now on the OTHER HAND if Prompto knew said male crush previous to the journey starting I think he’d be a lot more comfortable around Crush.  He’d probably interact with him a lot like he does the other bros; Prom would joke around, rough house, etc. with him.  If he were to ever be alone with Crush he may become a little more reserved though largely bc he’s overthinking his actions ((particularly if he doesn’t know what Crush’s sexuality is)).  Honestly, think kinda how Prom acted during that interaction with Noct on the roof at night when Prom talks about how he kinda doubted whether Noct wanted to be friends with him and stuff.  Obvs not that sad or whatever, but a little less loud and outgoing and a little more reserved and contemplative.  Plus not to mention if Prom knew Crush previous to the journey it would be a lot more likely that his crush on Crush is less infatuation/lust and more love n such!!

also prompto pines SO HARD okay and gladio would probably be the bro prompto goes to when he wants to sort out his feelings and just talk thru shit *nods*


	26. Chapter 26

It had been a gradual thing, Prompto falling in love with you.  He hadn’t quite been aware it was happening, and by the time he was hit with the revelation he couldn’t do anything about it – not when you were already dating someone.  All Prompto could do at that point was happily support you and your relationship to the best of his abilities.  Yes it hurt sometimes – Astrals how those winter vacation photos ate at him like a disease – but you were his friend first and foremost and that meant doing his best to keep you happy.  

There had, of course, been a few occasions where Prompto had toyed with the idea of telling you how he truly felt, but he’d always been quick to bury those ideas.  How would you feel if you were suddenly burdened with the knowledge that your best friend was in love with you?  It’d likely do more harm than good.

As the years went by things seemed to slowly be…deteriorating in your relationship with your boyfriend.  More and more often you would come to Prompto either through phone call or on the doorstep of his apartment to vent your various frustrations.  “He’s blown me off for the third time this week!”  You’d said.  “And it’s not like the plans were out of the blue – we’d been planning it for months.”  

Prompto didn’t have much to say to that other than a heated “What the hell?” because Prompto knew from experience that you didn’t want someone to try and fix the problem when you were venting; you just wanted someone to listen.  And Prompto was good at that.  That knowledge of you though also allowed Prompto to know that if you were continuously treated like this you would start to blame yourself subconsciously.  You’d done it before with smaller issues and Prompto knew how the problem would slowly eat at you the way his love for you did.  

He could treat you so much better.  He could treat you the way you deserved.  And those two thoughts became louder and louder each time you called him in tears of frustration.   Maybe if Prompto suggested you break up with your boyfriend…. The blonde shook his head.  That wouldn’t be right; the suggestion would be selfish, wouldn’t it?  Wouldn’t he be offering up the idea because he wanted to date you instead and not because it was for your own benefit?  Prompto shoved the idea to the corner of his mind.

But then you showed up on his door step crying again and he couldn’t stop himself from suggesting it.  Not when you ended up like this more times than not after talking with your boyfriend.  Not when his best friend was constantly upset when they should be happy.  He would suggest the break-up as your best friend and nothing more because that’s what you  _deserved_.  If something happened in the future that would allow him to call you his then he would welcome the opportunity with open arms.  But for now…for now he was your friend first and foremost and he was going to make sure you were as happy as you deserved to be.


	27. Chapter 27

Anonymous said:

Hey! I was wondering if you could do headcannon's on how the chocobros go about dating someone who's still recovering from being sexually assaulted in the past. I'm sorry if this is too much to ask, I'm just having a hard time getting over that myself, so... 

Hey, I’m the anon that requested the recovering sexually assaulted s/o! Could you maybe do Prompto? Sorry again if it’s too touchy of a subject… 

 

  * with prompto i feel like you’d have to be upfront with him 
    * by that i mean he’d take it personally if you two were being intimate in some form or fashion and you suddenly pulled away and it kept happening
  * he may approach you about it but he also may not it’ll all kinda depend on how well he knows you/how long you two have been friends
    * chances are though that if you’ve been friends for a while you may have already told him in which case that little bump in the road will be able to be avoided
  * when he finds out regardless he’ll be very understanding of the whole situation
    * he may have questions and may have trouble re-figuring out boundaries 
      * he doesn’t want to do anything that’ll trigger you but he’ll be very skittish about everything he’s doing until things even out once more
    * but everything will even out once more no matter what just be patient with him as he’ll be with you
  * if prom is ever talkin with the other bros and the topic of your sex life comes up he’ll dodge the question like a pro and if that doesn’t work ((which it normally does he’s been dodging questions like this for ages)) he’ll likely just say that it’s his own choice that you two haven’t done anything
    * in other words if you want to keep what happened to you a secret he’ll take that secret with him to the grave
    * if you’re okay with others knowing then prom will only have to tell the bros once that you were sexually assaulted in the past for them to not bring up the topic again until prompto himself does




	28. soft kisses (m)

You were slouched against the cushions of the couch, Prompto on the floor with his back leaning against the seat.  In a word, the atmosphere was peaceful.  In a sentence, the atmosphere of the room resembled what most people imagined a quiet night in with their lover to be like. There were few sounds: the slow, calm breathes of each person in the room; the rain pattering on the window pane; the quiet whines of your puppy as she dozed in her bed.  The room was unlit save for a small lamp on the corner table and the glow of the television.  Every now and again there was a silent flash of light that could be seen outside, the lightening bringing a glow to the night sky for but a mere second.

At this point you were doing your best not to doze off, the gentle warmth of the room lulling you into a sense of complacency.  Prompto’s head was leaning against your outstretched legs, his soft, golden hair tickling your thigh every now and again.  Both of you were donning pajamas; you in an over-sized white shirt, and Prompto in a pair of sweats.  You laughed silently to yourself; between the two of you, you made up one fully dressed human.  

You threaded your fingers through Prompto’s hair, lightly dragging your nails across his head.  In response he let out a contented sigh.   _Like a cat_ , you thought.  He turned his head away from the TV, his tired blue eyes closing as he pressed his lips to the area of your thigh just before your knee.  It was a feather light brush of his lips and it sent a shiver up your spine and goosebumps racing along your skin.  Your heart flipped just the slightest bit, the action so tender and full of awe you almost felt like you were intruding.  

At your response to his touch, he languidly stood from his place on the floor and joined you on the couch.  He hovered over you and slowly brought his head down to capture your lips with his own.  The kiss mirrored the atmosphere of the room.  It was slow and relaxed, like the two of you had no other worries in the world – had nothing to worry about and the world would make time for this moment.  Nothing else mattered save for the way his lips moved against yours, the roughness of his chapped lips adding an extra layer to the kiss.  Occasionally his tongue would meet with yours or drift across your lips, and occasionally you would bite down just slightly on his bottom lip.  There was a push and pull to the kiss, a give and take.

Prompto pulled away, his eyes half lidded as he began to trail kisses along your jaw, and then down your neck.  His hands were brushing small, lazy circles on your hip where he held you, his grip firm enough to ground you but light enough not to leave bruises.  You ran your fingers through his hair, gripping the strands of woven gold when he decided to suck against the base of your neck.  When he was satisfied with his work he let his tongue soothe the spot before he peppered kisses down your torso, hiking your shirt up so he could access the smooth skin beneath.

He continued his descent, leaving another blossoming mark just above the waistband of your underwear.  Prompto’s mouth drifted over your core, but didn’t spend much time there.  Instead, he went straight to your thighs.  You’d had thick thighs ever since you were little, and for a while you’d resented them.  When so many of your friends were thin and didn’t have to worry about the self-consciousness that came with thick thighs, it was hard to find a reason why you should appreciate them.  As you grew older, however, you did your best to romanticize them, to come up with reasons why they should be loved.  

“I love these,” Prompto murmured against the flesh of your thigh.   _That’s right_.  Ever since you’d begun dating Prompto he’d had something of a fascination with your legs, or more specifically your thighs.  You’d asked him why only once before, and his answer had simply been, “I guess I just like having something to hold on to” accompanied by a small laugh.  At first you had found it an odd answer, but as your relationship progressed, you’d found that he did enjoy having his hands on your thighs.  If the two of you couldn’t wait to get to the bedroom, he’d hoist one of your legs up and keep a bruising grip on the flesh of your thigh.  If you did happen to make it to the bed, he’d spend plenty of time littering them with open mouthed kisses and love bites.  Being with Prompto had been the first time that someone other than yourself had romanticized your thighs; and something told you because you’d been so shocked by his initial love for them, he made it a point to pay your thighs as much attention as possible.

“So you’ve said,” you replied, voice just as soft as the kisses he’d planted along your body.  You let out a small moan as he sucked on the flesh of your thigh, leaving behind two bruises in the shape of a heart.

He pulled away with a lazier version of his typical grin.  “There,” he said.  “Now you won’t forget.”  He moved over to leave kisses along the opposite thigh, and with each kiss he’d murmur a reason he loved your thicker thighs.  He began from the crook of your knee and made his way upwards, stopping at the apex of your thighs.  Your breath was coming faster now, and Prompto admired the way your eyelids became heavy with desire.  Slowly he removed the last layer of fabric that kept him from tasting you.  He let his blue eyes roam over your wanting body until they met your eyes, and he held your gaze as he licked up your heat in a languid stroke.  

Your body shuddered against his touch and you let out a small, breathy sigh.  Prompto moved the slightest bit so he could hook each of your legs over his shoulders.  He pressed a kiss to each thigh once more, and delved in.  His tongue worked wonders on your heat.  He dragged his tongue in smooth strokes before coming up to flick your clit with the tip of his tongue.  Prompto repeated these actions for several moments before deciding to push his tongue into your heat.  He lapped at your juices as if he were a dying man that had just found the Fountain of Youth.  He pressed his face into your folds, the smell of your essence intoxicating.  

Letting go of his grip on one of your thighs, he brought his hand around take the place of his tongue as he moved his mouth back to your clit.  His lips closed around the tender bud of nerves and sucked, pulling from you a moan.  You couldn’t tell if the thunderous roar you were hearing was the storm outside or the blood rushing through your body and to your core.  Prompto’s fingers delved in and out of you, crooking upwards to hit the spot inside of you the hurdled you closer to your end.  His tongue increased the speed in which he was playing with your clit, changing between side to side and up and down motions.  Your thighs tightened around his head, your hand coming down to tangle in his hair and press him closer,  _closer_.

Prompto felt his cock grow harder as he worked you closer to the edge, the feel of your thighs pressing against him almost unbearably arousing.  The way he could feel you clenching around his fingers let him know you were about to come tumbling down your that mountain of pleasure.  Picking up the pace of his fingers and sucking harder on your clit, he urged you to cum without words.  And with a few more moments of such treatment, you did.  

You came with a cry, your body jerking with the waves of pleasure that ran up from your clit and through the rest of your body.  Prompto continued thrusting his fingers into you until you finally came down from the crest of pleasure.  As the pleasure subsided into a dull ache, Prompto licked up your folds, cleaning your heat and thighs of your juices.  His nose and chin were still covered, however, but you sat up shakily to meet him for a kiss nevertheless, taste of you on his tongue far from unappealing.

“My turn,” you whispered against his lips.


	29. Chapter 29

Anonymous said:

How would prompto go about finding out that his s/o is into calling him daddy and wanting him to dominate them? 

 

  * when you first tell him he’ll be caught off guard
    * like idk maybe ya’ll are kinda having some sort of intimate moment
    * or maybe ya’ll are just makin lunch idk depending on his partner prom is honestly pretty open about this stuff so long as nobody else is around
  * he’s heard about people callin each other daddy before but he’s just never really seen the appeal in it???
    * like hey man he’s all for doin what ya want in the bedroom but he’s just never felt any sort of excitement from the daddy thing
    * he’s watched porn with that kink and it just??? didn’t do anything for him???
  * he’ll still try it out with you tho as if this boy is anything it’s adventurous
  * in the end tho, ngl, this boy just won’t really be into being called daddy imo
    * he’ll find it too funny
    * that or it’ll kinda make him uncomfy as he defo has some daddy issues >_>
    * also i think it’d also have to do at least a little bit with the fact that prom doesn’t have this huge need for control
      * or at least the type of control that would come with that kink if that makes sense
      * like he’s all for having control in the bedroom but not like  _that_
      * plus he likes hearing  _HIS_ name when you start losing yourself to the ecstasy
  * he defo won’t like kink shame you or anything for liking that sort of stuff in bed tho so do not worryyyyyy
  * it’s just for him it makes him feel ~~ehhhh~~
  * HOWEVER 
  * MY DEAR NONNIE
  * I HAVE VERY GOOD NEWS OTHERWISE
  * HE IS 110% COOL WITH DOMINATING YOU GOOD FUCKING LORD 
  * YOU WANT THIS MAN TO HAVE YOU PINNED TO THE BED?? SURE THING BUTTERCUP
  * YOU WANT THIS MAN TO MAKE YOU COME 5 TIMES??? YOU’RE IN LUCK
  * YOU BITE MARKS LITTERED ACROSS YOUR BODY??? WE GOTCHA COVERED
  * this boy absolutely loves sweet sex and makin love to you but if you want him to shift into dom prom gear he will be HAPPY to oblige
  * after all, those vibrators of yours certainly come in handy for some orgasm denial




	30. Chapter 30

> _**Warnings** : Light bondage, orgasm denial/control, overstimulation  
>   
> _

How long had it been now?  How long had he been teetering on the edge of orgasm?  How many times had you denied him from cumming?  Someone could have told Prompto it’d only been thirty minutes or two hours and he’d believe them.  Not that it mattered, you didn’t have a specific time you were planning on finally giving Prompto what he wanted so badly; he’d simply be at your mercy until you finally got tired of this game.

Prompto tugged at the rope binding his hands to the arms of the chair as you trailed a finger too gently against the underside of his cock.  Sensitive.  He was so sensitive.  But he couldn’t cum – he wasn’t allowed to cum until you said so.  He’d cum without permission once or twice before and he had lived to regret it.  Never again, never again. 

“You’re being such a good boy for me,” you cooed into the shell of Prompto’s ear, the ghost of your lips against his skin sending goosebumps along his arms.  

“A-always for you,” he gasped.  His answer was rewarded when your hand began ghosting down his chest as you stood behind him.  The feeling was near teasing and once your hand finally wrapped around his cock he let out a stuttering moan.  Just the feeling of your fist around him was enough to ease some of the frustration that had continued to build up within him.  

When your hand began to pump his length – slowly, so slowly – he not only marveled at that near unbearable pleasure, but the way your chest pressed against his back as you worked him from behind.  Your mouth was ghosting over his exposed shoulder, tracing the freckles that littered his skin.  You were incredibly outspoken about how much you loved them.  

Sensations, there were so many sensations flooding Prompto’s body.  Every nerve ending of his was rubbed raw.  He could feel it again now, he could feel his orgasm beginning to crest.  Just a little bit longer and he’d cum…if you allowed him to do so.  

You felt him begin to pulse in your hand, his cock becoming even more swollen and red than it had been moments before.  “You’re close,” you whispered, voice lilting dangerously.  “I can feel you twitching in my hand as you try not to cum.  Such a good boy.  Does it feel good?  You like the way my hand feels as I pull you closer to the edge, don’t you?”  Your words…oh gods your words.  You knew what talking like that did to him, how you could easily get him off with your words alone when your voice was that sultry timbre.

Just as Prompto was about to lose his control you pulled your hand away and the bound blonde wasn’t sure if he was grateful or not.  If you’d continued there would have been no way for him to hold back his orgasm, but at the same time he longed to reach that light at the end of the tunnel.  He wanted to cum so hard his vision went black – he wanted to cum so hard his body wouldn’t stop shaking.  He wanted to cum so hard he was crying.  “Please,” Prompto panted, his chest heaving and his thighs flexing with the effort it took to not cum.

You hummed for a moment – a moment that felt like the longest Prompto had ever been subjected to – before a smile curled along your lips.  “You’ve been so good for me tonight, I suppose you’ve earned yourself release.”  Prompto was so relieved to hear those words he’d missed the wicked glint in your eyes.

You’d never said  _one_ orgasm.


	31. Chapter 31

> _**Warning** : dom/sub, pet names, slight bdsm_

Sweat was plastering Prompto’s golden hair to his forehead.  His wrists were bound to his ankles as he leaned against the wooden bed post.  His mouth was gagged and his ass was filled by a metal anal plug that stretched him in ways he couldn’t describe even if he wanted to.  He looked up at you, eyes vulnerable and almost pleading as you stood over him.  It was a look that you expected, desired, and loved to receive from your sweet little kitten.  In response to his open expression you smiled down at him, not unkindly.  

You let your eyes trace down his spent and sexually frustrated body.  The stars that dotted his shoulders were flushed, just as the freckles along his cheekbones were.  His collarbones were littered with the bruises that your lips and teeth had left both a few nights ago and earlier this evening.  Drool was slipping down the corner of his mouth as he let out a lecherous moan around the red ball that gagged him.  Your eyes continued drinking in the sight of your bound kitten until they finally landed on his cock.  Swollen, erect enough that it stood away from his stomach, and a deep red from the numerous times he’d been edged, you watched as it twitched as you continued to stare.  Pre-cum dripped from the tip and at that you switched off the vibrating cock ring.  

“You’re doing so good for me tonight, Kitten,” you near moaned into Prompto’s ear.  “Maybe tonight is finally the night I’ll let you cum.  You’d like that wouldn’t you?”  You reached between Prompto’s thighs and gave a gentle tug on the tail connected to the end of his butt plug.  The moan he let out was wonderful, but not quite as vocal as you were hoping.  You brought your hand to his cock and began pumping him, the pre-cum that had soaked his cock throughout the night enough to allow your hand to glide along the hot, sensitive skin.  “I said, you’d like that wouldn’t you?” You watched as Prompto nodded frantically.  “Good boy.”

After a few more pumps of his cock you stood back up and walked over to your box of toys.  You rummaged through it until you found the dildo you were looking for.  “Look, Kitten, it’s your best friend.  Well, not really your best friend since I suppose that’s our beloved King. It is the next best thing though.”  You walked over to Prompto and gently eased the butt plug out before placing the dildo beneath him.  You watched with a gleam in your eyes as Prompto eased himself onto the thick toy.  Next you removed the cock ring. 

Once more you began to pump Prompto’s cock, the friction mixed with the sensation of his stretched ass making his head loll to the side.  “You look so amazing when you’re wrecked,” you whispered lovingly.  “Come on, baby, ride that nice thick cock for me.”  You continued running your fist over Prompto’s length as he began bouncing on the dildo.  You marveled at the way he twitched and pulsed in your hand as the toy began to hit his p-spot.  You coaxed Prompto up to orgasm and talked him through it as his body began to shake.  He let his head fall onto your shoulder as he let out one scream that deteriorated into a moan.  Such an intense orgasm after so many days of edging was nearly enough to knock the poor thing out.  

Bringing your hands up behind his head you unfastened the ball gag before moving to untie Prompto’s wrists.  “You did so well,” you said in a hushed voice as you helped Prompto to his feet.  You let him use you as a leaning post as you walked him to the bed, his legs shaking from being in the same position for so long.  Continuing to murmur words of encouragement to Prompto, you walked to the bathroom to get a rag to clean him.  You were gentle with the warm rag, and silent as well, not wanting to overstimulate Prompto after such a long session.  You kissed his forehead once you’d finished.

“Here, babe, drink this,” you said as you returned from the kitchen with a glass of water.  From there you got into bed on the opposite side and curled up next to Prompto.  After he’d finished taking a few well-deserved sips of water you felt him settle down beside you, wrapping his arm around your shoulder.  From here on for the rest of the night Prompto would be the one to initiate any sort of physical touch, an agreement you two had come to at the start of your more extreme sexual relationship.  

“I love you,” you said quietly.  “Get some rest, you deserve it.” Prompto could only bring himself to hum, a sound that bordered more so on happy and content than you would have expected right away.  He snuggled in closer to you and in turn you brought the covers up to cover the two of you.  “Good night, Prom.”


End file.
